You have me
by smile1
Summary: R/J! *One parter!* On a cold night, Rory realizes that she isn't as strong as she thought she was and that she's alone......or is she ? REVIEW PLZ!!! ENJOY!!! :-)


*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! I know I've been really bad at updating this week, but I was busy with school..........again. Last weeks of school, you know how that is. Chaos! Anyway during some (boring) classes I started to write and this is what I end up with. I don't know if it's any good, so please review and tell me. I might turn this in to another story, if you guys like it. It might take a while for me to update though, so please keep that in mind. I want to finish Around and Wanna bet ? first. But this is just another one of my ideas and I though that I should just put it up. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rain was pouring down on Rory as she was making her way down the street. Raindrops were hitting her skin one by one, spreading the coldness throughout her entire body. Her clothes were already drenched and they were sticking to her like a second skin. She forgot her jacket at the diner, but she wasn't going back there to get it. All she would find was an empty diner. Luke would probably be upstairs. He and her mom had had a fight earlier this day about her dad. Christopher had proposed to her mom and Lorelai had said yes to his proposal. She went over to Luke's to tell him the great news, but instead of being happy for her, he ended up being furious. Telling Lorelai that Christopher wasn't worth a second chance and that she was making the biggest mistake of her life. He would leave them again and hurt her even worse than he did before. Lorelai got mad and end up spending the night at Sookie's, leaving Rory to take care of herself. After her mom had stormed out of the diner, Rory decided to leave too. Luke had given her an apologetic look, but she left anyway. She wasn't mad at Luke, not really. He was probably right, her dad would probably leave them again and take all the hope that she had build up inside of her with him. Leaving her mom and her again. Without noticing Rory had started to cry, her tears mixing with the rain. She started to cry even more when she thought of what had happened this morning. This morning she went over to Dean's, big smile on her face, eyes shining with happiness and hope. Bus as soon as he opened the door, she knew that it was about to end. And while he was talking to her, her smile disappeared and her eyes lost all their life. As she listened to his calm and sure voice, she knew that the door was about to close. Everything they had had, had ended right at that moment. How could simple words like that do so much damage ? But even though he had hurt her more than he would ever know, she didn't cry. When he looked at her with a sorry look, she still didn't cry. And even when she walked away from him.......she didn't cry. But you couldn't bottle up your feelings forever. And seeing Jess making out with Shane had been the trigger. The trigger to let out all the pain and frustration inside of her. So, here she was, rain coming down on her, but it couldn't keep up with the rate that her tears were falling to the ground, blurring her vision as she continued walking. She didn't even bother to wipe her tears away, why would she hide them when there was no one around to hide them from. Suddenly she bumped into someone. She lost her balance and started to fall. She waited for her body to hit the ground, but it never did. Then a thought occurred to her, maybe she was to numb to feel anything ? Then she felt two hands secure around her arm and steady her. Rory pulled her arm free and gently pushed past the person that had grabbed her and saved her from her fall. She mumbled a sorry, not even looking up at the person who helped her.  
  
J: ''Rory.''  
  
Rory recognized that voice, but didn't stop.  
  
J: ''Rory.''  
  
This time his voice sounded more urgent, willing her to stop. She didn't turn around though.  
  
J: ''So, now you won't even face me when I'm talking to you ? I know I'm not the most good looking around, but............''  
  
R: ''Jess, I'm not in the mood right now for your witty remarks.''  
  
Jess didn't say anything and observed Rory. Her back was facing him and he immediately noticed that she wasn't wearing a jacket and that the rain had drenched her from head to toe. He saw her shiver and wondered what she was doing out here, in the rain ? But even though he was worried about her, he couldn't help but to let his eyes wander for a moment and look at the skin of her back that was showing through the soaked, white fabric of her shirt. When she shivered again he snapped out of it and forced himself to look at her hair again.  
  
J: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
Rory bit her lip and thought about what she would tell him and if she would tell him.  
  
R: ''Nothing.''  
  
Jess didn't believe her and reached for her arm. He locked his fingers around her arm and turned her around so that she would be facing him. But instead of looking up at him, Rory kept her gaze on the ground in front of her.  
  
J: ''Now, let me ask you this again and I'm hoping for an honest answer, cause......''  
  
R: ''Jess, I'm fine. Just because I'm walking home in the rain doesn't immediately mean that there's something wrong with me and even if there was, which there isn't, I wouldn't tell you. With us hating each other and all. And then there's the fact that you don't care about what's wrong with me or anyone for that matter.''  
  
Jess patiently waited for her to finish, pretending that he didn't care about what she had just assumed about him.  
  
Rory didn't mean for it to come out like that, but after everything what had happened the last couple of days she didn't seem to care about other people's feelings anymore. Why should she ? When obviously nobody cared about hers.  
  
J: ''Are you done yet, cause it's taking up a lot of my time.''  
  
R: ''You're the one who stopped me from going home. Here I was just walking home and then you had to stop me and turn me around. I'm dizzy by the way.''  
  
J: ''You bumped into me.''  
  
R: ''You were in my way.''  
  
J: ''Oooo is that anger I hear ? Cause if it is, warn me so that I can cover up my ears.''  
  
R: ''Whatever. Can we hate each other tomorrow, cause I have better things to do.''  
  
J: ''Like what ? Walking around in the rain ?''  
  
R: ''Exactly.''  
  
J: ''Geez, sorry. I was just trying to be.........''  
  
R: ''A what ? A friend ? News flash Jess we're not friends and I'm not sure we ever were.''  
  
J: ''Damn, I missed the news flash ?''  
  
R: ''Didn't you hear what I just said ?''  
  
J: ''Something about a news flash, one that I apparently missed and.......''  
  
R: ''You're impossible.''  
  
J: ''As in the mission ?''  
  
R: ''Jess.........''  
  
J: ''Cause I don't think I would look good as Tom Cruise and about the weapons........''  
  
R: ''You don't need any more weapons.''  
  
J: ''Huh ?''  
  
R: ''That's what your sarcasm's for.''  
  
J: ''Tom Cruise with sarcasm ? Scary.''  
  
R: ''Is it just me or are you not listening to me ?''  
  
J: ''Apparently it is just you.''  
  
R: ''I can't believe what I ever saw in you.''  
  
J: ''My charm ?''  
  
R: ''God, Jess ! You really don't care, do you ?! You don't care about anything ! You don't care whether you hurt me or not !''  
  
Rory wanted to turn around, but Jess grabbed her arm and stopped her. He didn't really know why he had stopped her, there was just something in her voice. Pain, frustration, sadness maybe.  
  
J: ''Rory, I'm sorry.''  
  
He slid his hand from her arm to her hand. Rory looked up at Jess, for the first time meeting his eyes. Jess' eyes softened when he saw how red her eyes were. She had been crying. Maybe she was still crying, but he couldn't be sure. The rain was making it hard for him to separate her actual tears from the rain.  
  
J: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
Rory sighed and focused her gaze on something behind Jess.  
  
R: ''Mom and Luke had a fight.''  
  
Rory took a deep breath, making sure not to meet Jess' eyes.  
  
R: ''My dad come to visit me and my mom a couple of days ago and he.........well, he proposed to her and of course my mom said yes. She was so happy and she thought that Luke would be happy for her too, but he wasn't. They end up having a fight and she went over to Sookie's and Luke........he went upstairs after my mom left.''  
  
Rory looked at Jess again, her piercing blue eyes meeting his, shooting bolts of pain through his body.  
  
R: ''I don't blame him though. I mean my dad did hurt us before, so maybe Luke's right, but he's my dad and I don't want Luke to be right.''  
  
Rory started to cry even more, Jess could see her tears clearly now. They were streaming down her face, merging with the rain and hitting the ground.  
  
R: ''I was happy too. I........I went over to Dean, to tell him the great news about my mom and dad getting together again, but when I got there.........there was something different about him. Something distant. And that's when he broke up with me, without giving me a reason. He just said that things weren't the same anymore.''  
  
Rory took another deep breath before she continued talking.  
  
R: ''With my break-up and my mom's engagement............it's all too much. I know everyone thinks that I can take care of myself, but.........right now.........it's hard. And I'm trying to keep my head up and to be the one who sees the bright side of it all, but the truth is that I don't think that there's a bright side. When I had Dean, I could rely on him, talk to him, but now that he's...............not my boyfriend anymore...........I can't. I have no one.''  
  
Rory met Jess' eyes for a second before she lowered her eyes. Why did she tell Jess all that ? She didn't look up at him, she was too afraid. Afraid that he would think of her as weak and helpless even. Normally she wasn't like this, but right now.........she was.  
  
R: ''Sorry. I better go.''  
  
J: ''You have me.''  
  
R: ''What do you mean ?''  
  
J: ''You're not alone, you have me.''  
  
He gently touched her wet cheek, it was so cold. Rory trembled under his touch.  
  
J: ''You have always had me, ever since I first saw you.''  
  
Jess removed his fingers from her cheek and Rory almost whimpered in protest. Her skin was glowing where his fingers had been only seconds ago. Rory felt a sensation build up inside of her, but at the same time she felt a wave of confusion flow through her body.  
  
R: ''Jess, what does that mean ? You have Shane and..........''  
  
J: ''That's not important, not now.''  
  
He took her hand in his and stroked it with his thumb. With the other he carefully wiped a piece of strand away from her face.  
  
J: ''I would offer you my jacket, but since it's wet I don't think it would do much good.''  
  
Rory smiled weakly. And that was all Jess wanted and need right now. A sign of the Rory he knew and fell in love with. He touched her face with his fingers and started to wipe the last of her tears away. Jess let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders. He gently pulled her closer and held her close as they started to walk.  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
It was a simple word, but for Jess it meant the world. He tightened his grip on her and placed a kiss on her hair, letting her know that she wasn't alone. She had him. 


End file.
